Recently, in a field where CRT (cathode ray tube) had been conventionally used, a liquid crystal display device, particularly, a color liquid crystal display device having a vertically aligned (VA) mode liquid crystal display panel (VA mode liquid crystal panel: VA panel) has been widely used.
According to an area division pixel driving mode, it is possible to improve lateral visibility by adjusting an area ratio of sub pixels and a luminance ratio between the sub pixels. An example of a conventional liquid crystal display device adopting such a driving mode is a liquid crystal display device arranged so as to adjust an area in which a capacitance generated between a direction control electrode and a first pixel electrode and a capacitance generated between the direction control electrode and a second pixel electrode are superimposed, thereby causing the capacitance between the direction control electrode and the second pixel electrode to be higher than the capacitance between the direction control electrode and the first pixel electrode (see Patent Document 1). According to the liquid crystal display device described in Patent Document 1, it is possible to suppress excess brightness in halftone luminance to some extent in case where a panel is viewed from a front direction (viewing angle is 0).
Patent Document 1: Japanese unexamined Patent Publication No. 213011/2004 (Tokukai 2004-213011) (Publication date: Jul. 29, 2004)